ASL
by Jessicupcake
Summary: Meeting on the internet was all the rage these days with teens. Odd and Sissi could tell you that from experience. OxSi


**Disclaimer: If you think I own this, you're stupid.**

Odd Della Robbia sat on his bed with his legs crossed and placed his glossy black laptop on his lap. It had stickers featuring bands, witty quotes, and the color purple pasted haphazardly all over it. He logged into the Kadic Academy chatroom and started klack-klack-klacking away.

Ulrich Stern, always a good roommate, looked up from the pillow he was currently digging his head into to drown out the noise.

"Do you mind?" He said, rubbing his eyes, "Some people like to get a good night's rest, so their scrambled eggs don't become their pillow in the morning."

"Hush, Ulrich," Odd said, only a little annoyed. "I'm trying to think of what to say next. It has to be something romantic, but it can't be cheesy…"

"How does 'roses are red, violets are blue, my roommate is trying to sleep, and so should you,' sound?" Ulrich grumbled into his pillow. He then flipped himself over and put in his headphones as an alternative to earplugs.

Odd just rolled his eyes, muttering something about his current state with Yumi and kept chatting with the mysterious girl. He was pretty glad it was Kadic-only chatroom, as long as he wasn't chatting with some freak pretending to be a girl with pink Curlz MT font.

Meanwhile, on that same floor, near Jeremy's room, Sissi Delmas laid out on her stomach on her bed. Her laptop was open to the chat site Herb had set up, and Sissi received a message from the purple-font she had been chatting with.

_-Hey… my roomates being a dick. I think I gotta go. :(_

She was sort of sad that he had to go after just logging on. She really didn't know why. He was just another boy, who was charming and sweet and flirty and she kinda wanted to know what his angle was. He was anonymous, however. And she liked the mystery. It was like the ultimate game of playing hard to get.

Quickly, she answered before he went offline.

_ -__o__, __tht __sux__. __good__night__(: _

_ -__Sweet __dreams__, __bella__. __Hope __they__'__re__o f__me__. ;)_

Her heart melted a little as she watched his name disappear. And she closed her laptop as well, and lay down in bed in her yellow pajamas. He was the only reason she got on the chatroom anyways, and she didn't know why she bothered with it in the first place. How did she know she was pretty, though? Did she know who she was? It freaked her out that he may know her, but she only knew he talked sweet to her in Italian.

_ -__maybeee __we __should __meet __up__..._

Odd got the message, at their usual time online. It lacked an emoticon or heart, so he knew something was up. She only typed plainly if it was about her past.

_ -__Well__, __bella__, __if __you __really __want__ 2._

_ -__its __just__... __i __feel __like __you __know __me__. __and __i__dont __know __yuu__... __maybe __meeting __could __fix__t hat__._

Odd raised his eyebrows, a little surprised at her boldness. The chatroom showed she was typing again.

_-__but __i __dont __wanna __know__. __i __want __to __keep __you __a __mysterious, __romantic __secret__. __yuu __know__?_

And Odd did know. He was curious beyond belief, however. Torn between options, he made a comprimise.

_-__Tesoro__, __maybe __we __should__meet__. __But __later__, __if __you__r eally __feel __like __it__. __You __seem __kind __of __split __down __the __middle__..._

Sissi felt a rush of adoration to her secret romancer. For some reason, the compromise sounded like the perfect thing in the world. She quickly tapped at her keyboard.

_-__tht __sounds__... __good__. __good__.(: __im __gonna __go __now__... __i __have __a __big __test __tomorrow __in __my__ 2__nd__. __good__night__. __sweet __dreams__. hope there of me. ;)_

_ -Of course. ;) __Good__night__, __bella__._

_

* * *

_

_(AN: I know this has been done so many times before. I don't care. c: Hmmm, this has so many mistakes, and I kinda hate it. Whatever. Sorry if the chat got confusing. one hyphen is Odd, two is Sissi. I guess this doesn't really have a timeline, but it's after they meet online, but before the episode Deja Vu.)_


End file.
